topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Peacekeeper Ridwan/Mio Takamiya, the Spirit of Origin
This thread was considered as a heavy Spoiler Intro The Spirit of Origin, also called as Phantom by Ratatoskr, codename by DEM. She was born as a pure energy of the whole world that's concentrated in one point. At the moment of her birth, the Spirit World was created, a neighbouring world that's considered similar in size as the Universe itself. She was laterly found by Shinji Takamiya (Shido's old self in previous life), and named as Mio Takamiya, with Shinji's family name. Despite her very young actual age, Mio was able to comprehend human language perfectly just by listening. Powers & Abilities Spacequake A natural ability of Spirit, mostly occured unconsciously. Spacequake is a Space-Time distortion that destroys an area in human world, as the aftereffect of Spirit's first arrival in human world. The area of Spacequake's damage depends on how high the concentration of the Spirit's Reiryoku. Mio's spacequake was destroying a large part of Eurasia, completely annihilated Uni Soviet, China & Mongolia : It happened right smack in the middle of Eurasia—the region that had contained countries such as the Soviet Union, China, and Mongolia, causing them to have disappeared in a single night. : ~DAL vol. 1 Spirit World Spirit World is a Universal space that considered as a neighboring world similar to the real universe, this world was created as the aftereffect of Mio's birth. : Voluntary territory. A universal space that should only exist in humanity’s imagination is being changed into reality. If the calculations are correct, the space of the Spirit being born is to the extent of covering the entire earth. The scale is enough to be called another world──the neighboring world.” : ~DAL vol. 17 Here's some evidence that DAL's world is a literal endless universe : The Spirit immediately raised her staff at Shidou’s head in response, emitting a ray of light. Uoohh…! Although his body reacted, it was too late. Rays of golden chromatic light weaved into a single beam and burst forth through Shidou’s head and into the '''endless universe' at light speed.'' : Following Kotori’s brief reply, Shidou’s body was delivered outside the ship without delay. His vision instantly changed from the ship's bridge to the' infinite cosmos''' beyond. A levitating sensation shrouded his entire body.'' Ain Soph Aur The Angel of death, this angel has a physical manifestation of Mayuri (the one in DAL Movie) with a shining flower petals. Once the petals scattered, anyone bathed with the light of the petals will be literally "dead", even non-living being could be imbued with "death" : “The round flower-like object in the sky. Both the creatures and objects that bathed in the light it released all died or broke without exception. Being damaged……not that isn’t the issue……how to say it? The life, or lifespan capture by that thing, does it even have a durability limit? Something that reduces everything to zero in a blink of an eye……in short a light of absolute death? I would definitely be stuck if I ever drew that in a manga. How can we defeat her?” : ~DAL vol 18 Ain Soph The Spirit World itself. Mio could overwrite the real universe into the Spirit World, when she could warp the whole of it as she wants. All logics, all laws are different than the real universe : She had stabbed the back of her neck through the tip of swaying through the hole that had opened up in space. : “What……” “……It’s useless.” As Tohka held her breath, Mio whispered softly. “……Didn’t I say it? Here, the neighboring world has already overwritten this world. —This is my world. Everything, all logic, all natural laws are different from the world you know. : ~DAL vol. 18 : This is my world. Everything, all logic, all natural laws are different from the world you know. In my world, attacking has become impossible. —Just like how people cannot survive underwater or apples falling from trees cannot disappear into the sky : ~DAL vol. 18 Just by uttering a word, Mio could eliminate the attack of other Sephiras : Even so, Shidou did not give up. Utilizing to seal the enemy’s powers. Transforming Mio into a non-attacking form through . Summoning the wind with . Letting the voice from resonate. And finally slashing with to fend Mio back. Shidou used every Angel in his arsenal to resist against Mio. However— “……It’s useless.” “……!” Just by saying that, all of Shidou’s attacks were eliminated. : ~DAL vol 18 The World of Ain Soph would di anything she imagined : “Mana──” Tohka’s eyes slightly moved towards the owner of that voice──Mana. Her expression was marked by vigilance; there was not a trace of fear. '' : ''“……,Un……!” Tohka, who had instantly seen through Mana’s intention, kicked against the ground while sadly leaving Mukuro’s body behind. Origami and Yoshino, who had likely also made the same judgement, also retreated to the rear just like Tohka. : Over here was Mio’s world. While staying in this space, no amount of courage was enough to oppose Mio. The act would be nothing more than to commit suicide. Whatever must be done next time, it was useless to discuss without first fleeing here. Mio slowly raised her face while looking on at Tohka and the other’s actions. : “……Un, as expected of Mana. That was a good decision.” While saying that, Mio slowly raised her hand. “……Then, the order will be that anything in this world cannot leave.” : With that command, gave off a blurry light. : “Hey……!?” The next moment, Mana, who was trying to evacuate this world at a tremendous speed, struck the air as if being stopped by an invisible wall. : “Additional laws──!? Tch……it’s annoying how you get to do whatever you want.” : “……Ah, that’s right. This world will do anything that I imagine.” : Their situation had reached an all-time low. Above them was the Angel of death, , capable of killing all things. In front of them was the Angel of laws, , capable of distorting reality at a whim. : ~DAL vol 18 In the World of Ain Soph, she could reverse the law of causality. As she did on Origami : Above the throne, Origami was holding a spear with all the surrounding reiryoku converged into a single point. To put it another way, it was just like a super-powerful slingshot. A single blow containing everything now ran through Mio.──Yet. : “Ah…………” Small. A small voice that could barely be heard leaked out from Origami’s lips. “!? O-origami──?” As the light from that blast began to dissipate, Tohka finally noticed. '' : ''Rather than Origami holding , the spear of light was in Mio’s hands, piercing Origami instead. “……Hmm, I thought that if you wanted to defeat me, you would use this. ─So, I decided to imitate you guys.” As Mio finished, the spear of light piercing Origami disappeared. '' : ''Having lost its only support, Origami’s body swayed violently before losing all strength and collapsing to the ground. Then, the pure white Sephira Crystal emerging from her chest was absorbed into Mio’s chest. : ~DAL vol 18 Ain The ultimate Angel of Void. This Angel has no form, and it's an ability to envelop the whole cosmos to erase anyone she desired. Ignoring all laws, just erase the target : “I haven’t moved her. From the beginning, with a Tohka who has taken power from me, a little trick will have no effect at all. “ : “Hah……? Then after all—” As Shidou said that, Mio slightly moved her lips. '' : ''“—Like I said, she already no longer exists. Not blown to a certain place, nor killed—but rather vanished into nothingness.” “……What……did……” '' : ''“The void Angel ignores all laws and eradicates the target completely. —Let me say it again, Tohka is gone, no longer a part of anywhere in this world.” : “—” Hearing what Mio had said, Shidou was rendered speechless. Tohka was gone. Even if it was difficult to understand it well, those words were the only thing that mattered. '' : ''“Of course, Tohka’s reiryoku has also completely disappeared. For that reason, I didn’t want to use that Angel……but there was no other way to reach my desired outcome with Tohka’s strength. : ~DAL vol 19 With this, The Spirit of Origin could extinguish All of Existence, which also included the real universe : No, even if he attempted that, Mio would learn of those prospects from inside Kurumi. Eventually, that would lead to Kurumi’s death. '' : ''“Ku……” Shidou shook his head. The appearance of Mio was at the endpoint of each choice. Killing all living creatures and rewriting every law, the Spirit of Origin could extinguish all of existence. : ~DAL vol 18 End of Thread Category:Blog posts Category:Date A Live Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Reality warper Category:Energy manipulator